Firefighting monitors are used to direct the flow of water or other firefighting fluid and include an inlet, which is connected to a hose or pipe, and a discharge outlet to which a nozzle or stream-shaper is mounted. Monitors are often supported on the ground or other generally horizontal support surface and deliver a large quantity of fluid (typically water or foam) either directly to a fire, or to a fire via a hose or other conduit. Ground-supported monitors are typically supplied with fluid by a hose, pipe, or other conduit that at least partially lies along the ground or support surface on which the monitor is resting. Because of the high volume and flow rate of fluid through a typical monitor, large reaction forces may be generated at the monitor in a direction opposite to the direction of fluid discharge. Typical monitors include two or more support legs with ground-engaging feet that resist sliding along the ground due to reaction forces at the monitor. These forces may still cause a monitor to slide along the ground or support surface, or may cause a monitor to “hop”, “jump”, or rise up off the ground such that control is lost over the monitor and the fluid discharged therefrom.